OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.
1. Prologue Part 1

**_OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT._**

Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.

**_PROLOGUE.  
_**

_He quaked in fear, staring at Darth Vader in terror. "No," he was not going anywhere with him! Shaking his head, Luke backed away, turned and ran; if he could make it to his speeder, he would be able to get away_  
_

_A solid wall blocked his path  
_

_Luke froze, this was not happening, this could not be happening!_

_"You have nothing to fear," before Luke had even heard him move, Vader wrapped an arm around his body, holding him immobile despite his desperate struggles; his chest heaving as he breathed fast and shallow, dizziness threatened and his vision began to darken.  
_

_"Let me go!" When his struggles continued to prove futile, Luke began to sob. "Please... I haven't done anything wrong... just let me go..."  
_

_"You are not going to be harmed, young one." Vader's voice was oddly gentle, "but you will not be staying here." Luke felt Vader's grip shift, "we're going back to the ship." _

_Luke began to struggle again, "you cant just take me... This is my home!"_

_"Not anymore," Vader continued to walk, forcing Luke to move with him.  
_

_x  
_

_He had come to Tatooine, after the rumours had begun; Rumours of a Jedi living on the planet, he hadn't found the Jedi - instead he had found his son, a son he had never known existed.  
_

_Vader gripped the boy's arm tightly, taking him back to the ship; Luke, his son's name was Luke Skywalker. "Let me go!" His son's fist collided with his face, staggering slightly, Vader felt his grip loosen and Luke pulled free.  
_

_Luke ran back the way they had come, he had to get away, could not let himself be caught again. he got only a few meters before the invisible force slammed into him, thrusting him to the ground; held immobile, Luke could only sob as he heard the footsteps approaching. Hands lifted him to his feet and he found himself looking up into Vader's face._

_"Very impressive, young one." His lips twitched slightly, "but I would not try that again if I were you." Taking hold of his arm again, Vader started to walk_  
_

_Luke dug his feet into the ground, refusing to move.  
_

_Vader frowned and tugged Luke's arm, "walk."  
_

_"No."  
_

_Cocking his head, Vader raised an eyebrow. "You can either walk voluntarily of your own free will, or you can be carried kicking and screaming." Looking at his son, Vader shrugged, "the choice is entirely up to you."_

_Luke didn't move, glancing back the way they had come, he sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Why can't you just let me go?"  
_

_"Because you don't belong here, you belong with me." Vader looked into his son's eyes, "I am your father Luke."  
_

_Shaking his head, Luke jerked in Vader's grip. "You're lying!" He had to be, "my father was Anakin Skywalker, he was a navigator on a spice freighter, and he was not a murderer!"  
_

_Vader blinked, then he laughed. "A navigator on a spice freighter?" It was ludicrous, "__ That's the bet lie they could come up with?_"  


_Luke struggled and cursed, "my Aunt and Uncle didn't lie to me, you're the liar!" He swore and twisted in Vader's grip, "Let me go!"  
_

_"No," Vader pushed him forward, "move."  
_

_When he still refused to move, Luke felt an invisible force push against his back, shoving him forward; he staggered and would have fallen if Vader hadn't jerked him upright, the hand gripping his arm was cruelly tight. "Let go!' As he struggled, the already painfully tight grip, tightened again. Luke gasped and froze, "please, let go..." The grip didn't loosen, tears sprang to his eyes from the pain. "You're _hurting_ me."  
_

_"Stop struggling and walk quietly, and I will loosen my grip." Vader told him, moving forward again, this time Luke followed; as promised, the moment he took his first step forward, Vader's grip loosened - slightly.  
_

_xx  
_

_"Let him go."  
_

_Luke felt his heart soar at Ben's voice, he was saved!_

_"Obi-wan." Vader snorted, "so you're the Jedi I have been sent to kill." He shook his head, "I was hoping for a challenge."  
_

_"Let him go, and you'll get one."  
_

_Luke frowned, confused as he looked from Vader to Ben, to the lightsaber held in Ben's hand, he was a Jedi? "Ben, what's going on?"  
_

_Vader chuckled, "you can't even use your own name?" Sighing, he shook his head. "I would love nothing more than to kill you right here and now," he said quietly, "but I have more important things to deal with."  
_

_Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber, "I will not let you take him."  
_

_"He is my son, I can, and will take him." Vader wrapped an arm around Luke, drawing him close against him. "Unless you want to fight and risk hurting Luke, I suggest you leave now."  
_

_"Ben tell him" Luke's voice shook, "tell him he's wrong, tell him I'm not his son!"  
_

_Obi-wan closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Luke." This wasn't how he had wanted him to find out the truth, "I'm so sorry."  
_


	2. Prologue part 2

**_OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT._**

Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.

_Ok, I broke the Prologue into two parts, because I didn't want it to be one of those chapters that just go on, and on, and on... You scroll down, and down and down, and you get bored even if it's a good story because the chapter just won't end, and its just too much to absorb in one go... So I cut the Prologue in half._

**_PROLOGUE: Part Two._**

_"No." Luke stared at Ob-wan in shock, "no, it's not..." It couldn't be true, but as he looked at Ben, he knew it was - he was Vader's son._

_Vader shook his head, "you should not have lied to him, Obi-wan." Looking down at Luke, Vader shrugged, "do you see now, that everything I have told you is true?"_

_Luke's eyes were closed, his shoulders shaking as he silently cried; all his life, everything he had been told, was a lie. What was the truth? How could he trust his family, his friends, if the only person who was honest with him was supposedly evil?_

_"Luke, don't listen to him."_

_Vader snorted, "and why he should listen to you?" Loosening his hold on Luke, Vader stared down at his son, "you will learn as I did, that no Jedi can be trusted." His gaze flicked to Obi-wan, "the Jedi betrayed the Republic and the Emperor. It is for that betrayal that all Jedi must be hunted down and brought to justice."_

_Obi-wan shook his head, "that's not true."_

_Vader shook his head, "you are nothing but a liar and a traitor." Turning Luke around to face him, Vader released him, "come with me Luke." Looking into his son's eyes, Vader smiled, "I will never lie to you, not like they have. Join me_"_

_"No!" Obi-wan cut Vader off, "Luke, don't listen to him." He stared at the teenager pleadingly, "run." He said desperately, "run now, and while I fight him, you can escape."_

_"Escape?" Vader snorted, "I am his father, he has no reason to escape, and he has nothing to fear from me." Reaching out, Vader grasped Luke's shoulder gently. "Come with me Luke," he snorted and shrugged, "or stay with people who have shown that they are more than willing to lie to you again and again."_

_Luke looked at Vader - his father - and frowned, then he looked at Obi-wan - a man who hadn't even given him his real name, who had lied to him for fifteen years - his gaze went back to his father, "take me away from here."_

_"Luke no_!"_

_"He has made his choice, Obi-wan." Placing an arm around his son's shoulders, he turned away from Obi-wan and steered Luke towards his ship, "if you're still here when I return, I will kill you."_

_x_

_"I thought that Jedi were supposed to be peacekeepers."_

_Vader glanced at Luke as he started his shuttle, "once perhaps. But the Jedi Order became corrupt, I saw it with my own eyes when a Jedi attempted to assassinate the Emperor."_

_Luke closed his eyes and sighed, "I can't believe they lied to me."_

_"They are traitors Luke," Vader shrugged, "they wanted you to side with them, so they lied to turn you against me and the Emperor."_

_"What will happen to me now?"_

_Taking off, Vader looked at his son. "You will live with me, the entire galaxy will know that you are my son, and in time, you and I will overthrow the Emperor and rule together as Father and Son."_

_Luke blinked, "you don't want to serve him?"  
_

_"Not for a long time," Vader shrugged, "alone I am not strong enough to defeat the Emperor." Glancing at his son, Vader smiled, "with you at my side, fully trained, he would not stand a chance." Flying the shuttle, Vader sighed. "However first you must be trained, and to get close enough to defeat him, you must first gain the Emperor's trust."  
_

_xxx  
_

_Owen and Beru stared at him in horror, "why would Luke go with him?"  
_

_"Because we lied to him," Obi-wan sighed and closed his eyes, "all it took was learning that we had lied about his father and Vader being the one to tell him the truth."  
_

_Beru shook her head, "we have to go to him, explain..."  
_

_"I know," Obi-wan cursed under his breath, "the problem is that Luke is very upset right now, he's not going to want to listen to any of us."  
_

_"So what do we do?" Owen asked, waiting for Obi-wan to come up with a plan.  
_

_His eyes still closed, Obi-wan began to think, quickly. "We have to leave Tatooine, Vader will kill us if we're here when he returns." Looking at Luke's Aunt and Uncle, he took a deep breath. "We can go to Senator Organa," Bail would shelter them, and he could help them reach Luke._

_xxx  
_

_"Have you dealt with the Jedi, Lord Vader?"  
_

_Vader knelt in front of the hologram of the Emperor - his Master, Darth Sidious. "No, my Master." Looking to where Luke stood waiting, he took a deep breath, "before I could discover the Jedi's identity, i made a more startling discovery." _

_He motioned for Luke to join him, waiting until his son had stepped up beside him. "My son, Luke Skywalker."  
_


	3. Chapter 1 Present

**_OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT._**

Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.

_From now on, the chapters will alternate between the Present - ANH timeline - and the past - when Luke joins Vader - the past chapters will be flashbacks from Luke's point of view.  
_

**_CHAPTER ONE - Present Time.  
_**

"This rebellion is getting out of hand."

Vader nodded, the Rebel's had stolen plans for the death Star. "it is, Master." Shrugging he sighed, "but the only way to completely destroy it, would be if we had someone on the inside." And there was the problem, anyone they sent in would have to be beyond question to the Rebels.

Luke chuckled and grinned, "shouldn't be a problem."

"You have an idea, my young friend?" The Emperor asked, his attention focusing on the nineteen year old; in the last four years, he had become just as evil as his father, everyone knew he was Vader's son - but on one knew where he was, or what he had been doing; he was Vader's secret accomplice.

Luke nodded, "yes, your Highness." He did not call the Emperor his 'Master', because he wasn't. Luke's eyes flicked to his father. "Do you think Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru have _missed _me?"

Vader grinned as he understood, "let me guess. You're going to turn up at their door bloody and beaten, appologising profusely and begging them to forgive you?"

Luke snorted, "no." He wasn't going to do that at all, his _Aunt _and _Uncle_ were going to pay for their lies_. _"I'll turn up their bloody and beaten. Then once they let me inside, I'll kill them, blame it on you when Obi-wan arrives, and beg him to let me join the Rebellion, because 'I cannot do nothing after seeing the _evil _of the Empire with my own eyes."

Vader and the Emperor threw back their heads and laughed, The Emperor smiled at him. "You are just as devious as your father."

"Well, he is my father."

Smiling, the Emperor nodded. "There's just one thing we need to do, to make your story believable."

Luke knew it was coming, had both expected it and anticipated it - he just hadn't expected it to come from his father. The first blow hit him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him, he gasped, doubling over, but refusing to cry out; the blows came more rapidly after that, the force of them bringing him to his knees.

It didn't last long, a few minutes later his father stepped back.

Luke kept his face impassive as he stood, in spite of the pain, he grinned. "I'm going to have so much _fun_."

x

The knocking on the door had become more frantic, "Just wait, I'm coming." Sighing Owen walked to the door,as it slid open, he blinked in shock at the tall young blonde youth, leaning heavily against the wall; then his eyes widened.

"Owen, who is it?"

"Luke," putting one of his Nephew's arms over his shoulders, Owen helped him inside, "Beru. It's Luke!"

Luke chuckled as the door closed, "it's me Uncle Owen." He pulled away from him and smiled as his Aunt came running, "Aunt Beru. It's so _good_ to see you."

xx

"Why are you doing this?"

Owen's eyes were wide with fear and horror as Luke shot Beru again, this time through the chest, killing her in an instant. He looked up and scowled, "you lied to me for _fifteen years_, you told me my father was dead!" Grinning he stood over his Uncle, "you're lucky I'm not doing more." Raising the blaster, he took aim - Imperials were already on the ground, tracking the droids; his plan was to blame his Aunt and Uncle's death on them.

"Luke, please..." Owen stared up at him, "we were trying to protect you!"

Snorting, Luke shook his head. "You lied to me, this is your punishment." He fired, shooting Owen once through his left leg, another through the right side of his chest, another through his stomach...

His _Uncle _stared up at him, alive, just. "P-p-please..."

Luke shook his head, aimed the blaster, and shot him through the head.

xxx

"No!"

Obi-wan froze at the horrified, grief stricken scream that came from Owen and Beru's home.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

The screams of denial turned into frantic sobs, striding forward, Obi-wan entered the house, R2 and 3PO following behind him_

The young blonde man knelt over Owen's body sobbing, Beru was held him his arms; both were dead, shot multiple times with blasters. The youth looked up at him, "he killed them..." Sobbing, he stared at Obi-wan in horror, "... I shouldn't have left... They're dead because of me..."

Obi-wan stared at him in shock, "_Luke_?"

Nodding, Luke wiped away his tears. "You were right, I shouldn't have left with him..." He winced as he tried to stand, "he always aid that he'd kill Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru if I ran away... I didn't believe... I never thought..."

Obi-wan knelt beside Luke, "I'm sorry Luke." His face went white when he noticed Luke's condition, "Luke, what happened to you?"

Luke looked at Obi-wan and shrugged, "he hurt me." His shoulders shaking, Luke tried to stop his sobs, "i want to join the rebellion." Looking at his family's tortured remains he shook his head, "there's nothing for me now."

Obi-wan nodded, "I have been working with them these last four years, trying to find you.' He helped Luke to his feet, "you can come with me to Alderaan."

_So, is Luke evil enough? Did I over do it? This is the first Dark Luke story I have done, so I don't know if I did too much or too little, let me know ok?_


	4. Chapter 2 Past

**_OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT._**

Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.

_Just a reminder that the chapters will be alternating between the Present - ANH timeline - and the past - when Luke joins Vader - in case anyone forgot.  
_

**_CHAPTER TWO - Past.  
_**

_"Vader has a son?" Leia shook her head, "where has he been all this time?"_

_Bail shrugged, "on Tatooine." Sighing he closed his eyes, "he was supposed to be hidden from Vader and the Emperor." now that Luke had been found, Bail was worried - not only for Luke, but Obi-wan and Owen and Beru as well; if Luke had been taken, did that mean that they were dead?  
_

_Leia folded her arms, "why are we here?"  
_

_"We are here, to welcome Vader's son." Bail reminded her, "and try to be nice, he might be Vader's son, but Luke was raised in ignorance of the fact."  
_

_The pair fell silent as the air-speeder stopped in front of the Senate building, a moment later Vader stood, leaping out of the speeder. Bail focused on the passenger, the fifteen year old boy, Luke.  
_

_He looked nervous as he stood beside his father, nervous, but not afraid. Vader glanced at him and motioned for him to follow, "come son. The emperor is expecting us."  
_

_"Lord Vader," Bail put an arm around Leia's shoulders as he stepped forward. "My daughter and I came to offer our congratulations," he smiled at Luke, "it's not everyday you find out that you have a child."  
_

_"Thank you Senator Organa," Vader glanced at his son, "Luke. This is Senator Bail Organa, and his daughter, Princess Leia Organa."  
_

_Bail stepped forward and shook Luke's hand, "it's nice to meet you Luke." he smiled gently, "this must be rather shocking for you."  
_

_Luke nodded and smiled slightly, "yes Sir..." He still couldn't believe everything that had happened, "Coruscant is very different to Tatooine."  
_

_"You must miss your family," Leia said as she moved to stand with her father. "I can't imagine what it must be like, having to leave them."_

_Luke shook his head, "I chose to leave." he said quietly, "I wanted to be with my father."  
_

_Vader cleared his throat, "please excuse us," he glanced at both Leia and bail, "but the Emperor is expecting both Luke and myself."  
_

_"Of cause," Bail glanced at Leia, "we will not hold you up any longer."  
_

_xx  
_

_Palpatine looked up as Vader entered, his gaze however, went to the boy beside him. "And the prodigal son returns," he stood and walked across to stand in front of the duo, "you look... just like your father.'  
_

_Luke smiled and bowed his head, "thank you your Highness."  
_

_"I am truly sorry," Palpatine said smiling at Luke, "for how you had to find out the truth about your father."  
_

_Luke nodded and closed his eyes, "so am I." He still found it hard to believe that everything he had been told, was a lie.  
_

_Vader shook his head, "you have nothing to be sorry for." he told Luke, "it is your Aunt and Uncle and Obi-wan who should be sorry."  
_

_"Your father is right," Palpatine ushered them both further into his office. "You are the victim in this, as is your father."  
_

_Sighing softly, Luke shook his head. "I don't know why they lied though," he had never had any reason to doubt his Aunt or uncle before, now he was doubting everything he had ever known._

_"They are traitors Luke," Palpatine shrugged, "I have no doubt that they wanted you to side with them and fight against the Empire and your father."  
_

_xxx  
_

_"He doesn't seem so bad," Leia said as she walked beside her father, Luke hadn't been what she had expected. "Although why you would want to be with _Darth Vader _I don't know, even if he is Luke's father, with everything he's done, I don't know why he would choose to stay with him."__  
_

_"He is Luke's father, Leia." Bail shrugged, "Luke never knew him and went his whole life believing that he was dead."  
_

_"But he's evil!" Leia shuddered, "why would anyone _choose _to have someone like that in their life?"_

_Bail shook his head, "I don't know Leia." Looking at his daughter, Bail took a deep breath. "I want you to try to befriend Luke, if we can find a way to get him away from his father, we need him to be willing to come with us."  
_

_Leia nodded, "have you heard from Obi-wan?"  
_

_"No," Bail sighed softly. He had heard nothing from Obi-wan, though it had only been a couple of days since Luke had been found. "I'll worry about Obi-wan, you focus on helping Luke."  
_

_xxx  
_

_"If Luke can be turned to the darkside, he will be a great ally."  
_

_Palpatine nodded, "that is true." he looked at Vader, "and we can feed his anger at his Aunt and Uncle's lies."  
_

_Vader smiled, "in trying to _protect_ Luke from me, they have only made it easier for us to turn him against them." In time his son would be able to get his revenge for their betrayal, in time his son would learn to embrace the darkside as he had.  
_


	5. Chapter 3 Present

**_OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT._**

Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.

_Ok I have jumped forward to when Luke, Han, Chewie and Obi-wan reach the control room on the Death Star, and then to after Han, Chewie and Luke have rescued Leia. And this chapter will be a little longer  
_

**_CHAPTER THREE - Present Time.  
_**

As the door to the control room slid closed Luke scowled, "you know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." Not that he would have anything to fear from anyone if they were discovered, but he couldn't let them know that, especially not Obi-wan.

Han snorted and shook his head, "bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

Despite himself, Luke found himself liking the smuggler; it was something he hadn't anticipated or even considered.

"We found the computer outlet, sir." 3PO told them.

Obi-wan nodded, "Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network."

R2 punched his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network came to life, feeding information to the little robot. After a few moments, he beeped something.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here." 3PO translated, "He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." The computer monitor flashed with the readouts, "the tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Ben stepped closer to the monitor and studied the data on the monitor readout. "I don't think you boys can help." He said looking at Luke and Han, "I must go alone."

"Whatever you say." Han shook his head, "I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already."

Luke blinked, he'd been thinking of how to get Obi-wan out of the picture for a while - but he didn't want the Jedi to die just yet - for his plan to work though, he needed to be with Obi-wan. "I want to go with you," he said, standing in front of Obi-wan.

"Be patient, Luke." Obi-wan smiled and shook his head, "stay and watch over the droids."

"But he can_"

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan." Obi-wan interrupted him, "Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you...always!"

Luke almost laughed at the old Jedi's words, if only Obi-wan knew the truth.

Obi-wan adjusted the lightsaber on his belt and silently stepped out of the command office, then disappeared down a long grey hallway. Chewbacca barked a comment and Han shook his head in agreement. "Boy you said it, Chewie." he looked at Luke, "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

Luke wanted to agree with Han, he was right, Obi-wan was a fool. But he had to pretend that Obi-wan was his _friend_, so he said the first thing he could think of. "Obi-wan is a great man." he had thought that once, when he had believed that 'Obi-wan' was 'Ben'.

han snorted, and looked unimpressed. "Yeah, great at getting us into trouble."

"I didn't hear you give any ideas..."

Shaking his head, Han sighed. "Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up."

Suddenly R2 began to whistle and beep excitedly. Luke frowned and went over to him. "What is it?"

"'m afraid I'm not quite sure, sir." 3PO said, "He says "I found her"and keeps repeating, "She's here."

"Well, who...who has he found?" Luke asked, still frowning."

R2whistled a frantic reply.

"Princess Leia." 3PO told Luke, translating the little droids beep.

Luke froze, Leia was here? If his father was right, then she could lead them to the Rebels... Of cause if she was locked in a cell, she couldn't do that. "The princess? She's here?"

"Princess?" Han blinked and frowned, "What's going on?"

"Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three." 3PO paused for a moment, "I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

"Oh, no!" That would not work for his plan! "We've got to do something."

"What are you talking about?"

looking at Han, Luke sighed. "The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message. We've got to help her."

"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas." Han shook his head, "The old man wants us to wait right here."

Luke felt like screaming, "But he didn't know she was here." leaning over the monitor, he spoke to R2. "Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?"

Han looked at Luke and shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"They're going to execute her!" Luke said desperately, "Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay."

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind."

Uh! He was so stubborn! "But they're going to kill her!"

Han shrugged, "Better her than me!"

Luke turned away and growled softly to himself, then he blinked and grinned; he knew just the way to get Han to help. "She's rich.

Chewbacca growled.

Han frowned, "Rich?"

"Yes." Luke almost laughed aloud, it was too easy. "Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..."

"What?"

Luke snorted, "Well more wealth that you can imagine."

"I don't know," Han looked at Luke dubiously, " I can imagine quite a bit!"

"You'll get it!" Just help me save her!

Han folded his arms, "I better!"

Luke rolled his eyes, "You will."

"All right, kid." Han sighed, "But you'd better be right about this." He looked at Chewie, who grunted a short grunt.

Luke nodded, "All right." Now, to rescue a Princess.

"What's your plan?"

A plan, a plan... "Uh..." Luke smiled, "3Po, hand me those binders there will you?" Luke moved toward Chewbacca with electronic cuffs. "Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you..."

Chewie let out a hideous growl.

Swallowing, Luke backed off. "Okay. Han, you put these on." He said sheepishly handing the binders to Han.

Han grinned, "Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind."

"Master Luke, sir!" 3Po spoke up, "Pardon me for asking...but, ah...what should R2 and I do if we're discovered here?"

Luke shrugged, "Lock the door."

"And hope they don't have blasters," Han added.

"That isn't very reassuring," 3PO said as Luke and Han put on their armored stormtrooper helmets and started off into the giant Imperial Death Star.

x

Luke's eyes widened as he saw his father fighting with Obi-wan, he was going to kill him! "Oh no..." if he didn't do something soon, he would loose his chance a t revenge.

Leia, Han, and Chewie looked up and see Ben and Vader emerging from the hallways on the far side of the docking bay. Luke made his decision, "get to the ship, I'm going to help him."

"Don't," Leia gripped his arm, "you'll be killed."

Luke snorted, "my father won't kill me." he winced as his broken ribs protested, "when I leave make for the ship." he looked at Han, "you'd better not leave without me."

Han shrugged, "don't take too long and I won't."

Luke nodded, this was only going to take a minute. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to Han, Leia and Chewie before running out from the hallway.

xx

Vader brought his lightsaber down, intending to cut Obi-wan in half_

Luke's lightsaber blocked the fatal blow, "no." His son shook his head, "I won't let you kill him."

Vader blinked in shock, frowning he shook his head. "You should have left with your 'friends'."

Shaking his head, Luke pushed his father back, out of view of Leia, Han and Chewie. Obi-wan moved beside him, thinking that he was 'helping' him, Luke snorted and stepped behind the old Jedi as soon as they were out of sight.

Frowning, Obi-wan looked at Luke, "what are you doing?"

Ignoring Obi-wan, Luke looked at his father. "I don't want you to kill him."

"Why not?" Vader asked, surprised at his son's intrusion.

"because I want him to suffer," at Obi-wan confused look, Luke sighed. "Did you really think I was here to _help you_?" Shaking his head Luke grinned, "I came here to stop my father from killing you, because I want you to watch as I destroy the pathetic Rebellion..."

"No," Obi-wan's eyes were widening with horror as he understood.

Luke's grin widened, "... I want to see the look on your face when everything you believe in, everything you hold dear, is ripped away until there is nothing left..." he leaned forward so that his face was inches away from Obi-wan's, "... _Uncle_ Owen and _Aunt_ Beru got off easy."

Obi-wan shook his head, "no... You didn't..."

"Oh I did," Luke grinned evilly, delighting in Obi-wan's pain. "You should have come back faster, if you had, maybe you could have saved them." Shaking his head, Luke shrugged. "I'd love to stay and chat, but i have a ship to catch."

x

Luke ran toward the ship, ducking Imperial gunfire from the troopers and raced into the ship.

Han pulled back on the controls, and the ship began to move; the dull thud of laser bolts bouncing off the outside of the ship as Chewie adjusted his controls.

"I hope the old man got that tractor beam out if commission, or  
this is going to be a real short trip." Han said, he looked at Chewie. "Okay, hit it!"

Chewbacca growled in agreement.

The Millennium Falcon powered away from the Death Star docking bay, made a spectacular turn and disappeared into the vastness of space.


	6. Chapter 4 Past

**_OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT._**

Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.

_Ok I have jumped forward to when Luke, Han, Chewie and Obi-wan reach the control room on the Death Star, and then to after Han, Chewie and Luke have rescued Leia. And this chapter will be a little longer  
_

**_CHAPTER FOUR - Past.  
_**

_"You're mad to have come here!"__ Bail stared at Obi-wan, Owen and Beru and groaned, "you're all mad, if you're caught, you'll be killed!"  
_

_Obi-wan shrugged, "we did go to Alderaan, Breha said you were here."  
_

_"And you didn't think to have her contact me, and wait for my return?" Shaking his head, Bail closed his eyes. "Do you realise, Obi-wan, that you are the most wanted man in the galaxy?"  
_

_Beru looked at Bail desperately, "we came for Luke."  
_

_"I know," Sighing Bail groaned. "You can't see him," before the three people in front of him could protest, Bail held up a hand. "He's upset and confused right now, and he's angry at all of you, seeing any of you will only exacerbate the problem." _

_Scowling, Owen folded his arms. "we're his family_"  
_

_"Not according to Vader,' bail told them, "he's told Luke that you're only his 'step brother', which doesn't officially make you family of any kind." Looking down, the senator blew out a soft breath, "the story of Luke's 'disappearance', is that Padme was 'abducted' by you, Obi-wan, and then Luke was 'kidnapped' and brought to you and Beru," he finished looking up at Owen.  
_

_Obi-wan choked, "that's not true!" Luke was being fed lies, and he was believing them?  
_

_Bail shrugged, "that is what Vader and the Emperor have told him, after mentioning that you tried to kill Vader." _

_Shaking his head, Bail sighed and closed his eyes. "I can't arrange for you to see him, he doesn't trust any of you right now, and if he found out I knew you he wouldn't trust me and that would make him mistrustful of me and destroy any trust he has in Leia."  
_

_"Leia?" Obi-wan frowned, "she's with Luke?"  
_

_"I asked her to befriend him," Bail smiled, "since they're twins, I thought he might be able to sense he could trust her." _

_xxx  
_

_Luke grinned at Leia, "this is amasing."_

_Laughing, Leia shook her head. "You should see your face!" She was showing him around Coruscant, and he was making it highly entertaining; everything was new and exciting, and his face showed it with an increasing look of awe and wonder._

_"I'm sorry, Princess," he said rolling his eyes as he grinned. "But I haven't really seen anything like this before," the city was huge... And nothing like Tatooine.  
_

_Leia cocked her head, "hey, you ok?"  
_

_"yeah," Luke smiled and took a deep breath. "Just... Thinking..." He still couldn't believe his Aunt and Uncle had lied for so long, couldn't imagine a reason why; but he also missed them, he closed his eyes and sighed softly.  
_

_Nodding, Leia smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm sure they miss you too."  
_

_Luke jerked away from her, "they lied to me!" he shook his head, "i don't miss them..." He closed his eyes, "I don't!"  
_

_xxx  
_

_He groaned and shook his head, "you really shouldn't have come here."  
_

_Obi-wan shrugged, "no one would think of us coming here."  
_

_Sighing Bail nodded, "Vader has been sent back to Tatooine to kill you," he said softly as he looked at Obi-wan. "When he finds you and Owen and Beru gone, he won't think to go back looking for you there again." He shrugged, "you should go back to Alderaan, stay with Breha until I tell you Vader has returned, and then stay on Tatooine until Leia and I can convince Luke to go back with you."_

_If they stayed, if they tried to talk to Luke now, it would just complicate things more. He looked at Owen and Beru, "I'm sorry." Thinking of how he would feel if he were in their position, "I know how worried you are, but this is the only way we're going to get him to come around and listen to us."  
_

__Yes, it is a short one; but it tells exactly what it needs to and lets us catch up with Obi-wan, Owen and Beru and explains why they're back on Tatooine in the Present time.


	7. Chapter 5 Present

**_OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT._**

Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.

_Ok I have jumped forward to when Luke, Han, Chewie and Obi-wan reach the control room on the Death Star, and then to after Han, Chewie and Luke have rescued Leia. And this chapter will be a little longer  
_

**_CHAPTER FIVE - Present.  
_**

Luke froze as he stepped off the ship, twenty men stood with blasters - apparently 'Vader's son' was not welcome.

"What are you doing?" Leia strode off the ship, "lower your weapons!"

Willard, the commander of the Rebel forces, glared at Luke. "He, is Vader's son."

"Is he Vader himself?" Leia squared her shoulders, "he rescued me from Vader, he helped recover the droids - the R2 unit has the The technical readouts of that battle station - without him we would have no way to destroy it."

Luke stepped forward, "I can defend myself," he smiled at Leia, then face Willard and the other men. "I didn't choose to have Vader as my father," he told them, using he anger at Owen and Beru to fuel the anger in his voice.

Shrugging the cloak he wore off his shoulders, he let his injuries become visible."the first time he beat me I couldn't walk for a week," of cause that had been an accident in a lightsaber duel, but he wasn't going to tell them that. He glared at them, "would any of you remain loyal to someone who beat you repeatedly?"

Willard frowned, his eyes filled with horror, "why did you leave with him? Why choose to live with him?"

Luke looked down and shrugged, "I was fifteen years old boy and had just learned that the only 'parents' I had known had lied to me my whole life, that my father was alive, and he was the only one telling me the truth." Luke swallowed and winced as his broken ribs ached, "I made a mistake. And when I finally escaped, my Aunt and Uncle were killed in retaliation."

Leia glared at them and folded her arms, "lower your weapons, he is no threat to us."

No threat to them? Luke barely held back his laughter, he was going to destroy them all!

xxx

"We are approaching the planet Yavin. The Rebel base is on a moon on the far side. We are preparing to orbit the planet."

On board his personal super star destroyer, the Executor, Vader grinned at Obi-wan, holding the Jedi on his feet by his throat. "You are about to witness you final failure," he told him, "with the destruction of Yavin, the Rebellion will end."

Obi-wan choked, struggling to breathe, his eyes wide with horror. Luke had turned, he had betrayed them all; and now, he was going to destroy the galaxy's only hope for freedom.

"Soon no one will dare to resist the Empire," Vader stared out of the cock pit, "I hope you enjoy this moment Obi-wan, it will be the last thing you see before you die."

xxx

Luke, 3PO and R2 entered the huge spaceship hangar and hurried along a long line of gleaming spacefighters. Flight crews rushed around loading last-minute armaments and unlocking power couplings.

In an area isolated from this activity Luke found Han and Chewbacca loading small boxes onto an armored speeder. He blinked, he had thought that Han would stay, shaking his head he walked over. "So...you got your reward and you're just leaving then?"

"That's right, yeah!" Han turned to look at him, "I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you?" he frowned and shrugged, "Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you."

Luke scowled, his father had said that no one could leave the planet - that included Han, but he could hardly force him to stay, all he could do was try to convince him to stay. "Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against." he glared at Han, "They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them."

Han snorted, "What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it?" he asked, the he shook his head. "Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide."

It was a good point, sighing Luke shrugged. If he couldn't make him stay, then he couldn't make him stay; his father would have to deal with it. "All right. Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?"

As Luke turned and strode off, Han hesitated, then calls to him. "Hey, Luke..." when he turned to face him, Han smiled, "may the Force be with you!"

Luke smiled and waved, the Force certainly would be with him, after today, the Rebellion would end, and the Emperor would finally trust him.

xxx

"The Death Star has cleared the planet, rebel base in range."

Obi-wan couldn't do anything to stop what was to come, closing his eyes he took a deep breath - or as deeper breath as Vader's grip would allow - "Do you think... Padme would be proud... Of what you did to her son?"

Vader jerked, his face twisting with a pained scowl, "I made Luke strong. because of me, he is more powerful than he could ever have been as a Jedi."

"You made him... Evil..." Obi-wan's eyes were still closed as he thought back to the innocent boy Luke had been, "you... ruined him...!" He gagged, choking as Vader's hand tightened around his throat.

xxx

Luke had thought of everything, the fighters firing knew he was the leader, knew not to fire at him; he had needed a way off the planet, the only way had been to 'fight' the death star.

The man covering him, his old 'friend' Biggs and Wegde, had been killed, now it was just him on his 'attack run'. he was just buying time now, he didn't want to risk anyone on the planet getting off, couldn't allow them to rebuild the Rebellion somewhere else.

Then, as he fired and accidentally 'missed', the unexpected happened_

Han flew the Falcon in and fired his own torpedo into the thermal exhaust port, _"You're all clear, kid."_ his voice came over his mike, and Luke silently swore, pulling away from the death star, _"now lets get away from this thing before it blows!" _

This was not happening, couldn't be happening. Luke slammed his fist into the controls of his fighter and silently screamed in rage.

xxx

The sudden explosion took Vader by surprise, he released his hold on Obi-wan, staring in shock at the fireball that had been the death star.

Obi-wan laughed, "what was that you were saying..." he asked, coughing slightly as he drew in a deep breath, "... Something about the Rebellion's destruction? Or did you say Salvation? I don't think I was listening."

Vader snarled, opening the com link with his son, he clenched his fist. "What happened?"

Luke's answer was filled with barely restrained fury, _"it was that stupid smuggler, he came back!"_ Luke snarled, _"I had everything planned, then he showed up and ruined everything!"_

"The Emperor will not be pleased," Vader growled softly, "when he hears of this_"

_"I know," _Luke sighed, _"i have to go back to the Rebels. I'll still be able to destroy them," _he let out an angry hiss, _"it will just take longer."_


	8. Chapter 6 Past

**_OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT._**

Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.

**_CHAPTER SIX - Past.  
_**

_Luke grinned as he held the lightsaber, he looked at his father. "The Emperor really said you could teach me?" He couldn't believe it, Vader had said that they needed to wait until the Emperor had given his permission, somehow, Luke had thought it would take longer._

_"It will take years to learn, son." Vader smiled at him, "it is the Emperor's wish that you work for him, as I do." _

_Luke frowned, remembering what his father had told him on the shuttle when the had left Tatooine. "Do you think he suspects that we're going to_"_

_"It is best if we do not speak of such things," Vader cocked his head, "if he knew, I doubt he would allow you to be trained..." frowning, he paused, "... However, we should be careful, in case he does suspect, something."_

_Nodding, Luke ignited the lightsaber; the red blade glowed brightly. His eyes wide, Luke slowly smiled, "if it's going to take years to learn... I guess we should start right away."  
_

_x  
_

_Palpatine frowned, Luke was getting too close to the Organa girl - he couldn't allow him to have anything that would tether him to the lightside - he had to put an end to it, but how...  
_

_Smiling, Palpatine chuckled, if Luke's life was in danger, it would be easy to convince Vader to move Luke away to keep him safe; except that Luke's life had to actually be in danger for his plan to work.  
_

_xx  
_

_The bounty hunter watched the father and son 'dueling', his target, a thin, blonde haired boy, was a natural; blocking every blow his father sent his way - not that Vader was actually going hard on him, but for a first time, the kid was doing great.  
_

_Looking through the scope of his rifle, the bounty hunter took aim - it was loaded with a toxic dart, nonlethal as the Emperor had specified. As The kid backed up, giving him a perfect shot, the bounty hunter grinned, too easy..._

_He waited until the kid was standing still, taking a momentary breather from the intense duel. Then he fired, waiting long enough to see the kid fall before running off the rooftop, and out of sight._

_xxx  
_

_Luke felt his father catch him as he fell, felt himself being lowered to the ground. The vaguely heard his father calling for a medic, only vaguely heard his murmured words of comfort._

_It felt like fire was racing through his veins, it was difficult to breathe, let alone try to talk, his vision began to blur, and Luke closed his eyes._

_"Luke, open your eyes..." His father's voice echoed through the Force, "... Look at me."_

_He tried, but even dragging his eyes open for half a second seemed to sap the last of his strength. He saw a flash of his father's worried face, before his eyes closed and everything went black._

_x  
_

_"your son cannot stay here, Lord Vader." Palpatine stood beside the boy's bed, Luke was pale, his breathing erratic and unsteady. "He must be moved away for his safety."  
_

_It was true, Vader found himself nodding as he looked down at his son. "He will be safe on Naboo," no one would know of Luke's arrival, he would take him to the lake house where he had protected Padme all those years ago._

_Palpatine shook his head, "you must remain here, to discover who would dare to attempt to kill your son." The Emperor smiled, "I will have my best guards accompany him, and they will stay with him at all times."_

_Vader clenched his hands into fists, he hated the idea of being separated from Luke so soon. But Palpatine was right, the threat to Luke had to be eliminated. "What of his training?"_

_Palpatine smiled, motioning for someone to enter,"I believe Mara will be more then capable of teaching Luke until it is safe for him to return."_

_The red aired girl smiled, "of cause Your Highness."  
_

_"Then it is settled," Palpatine looked at Vader, "i have arranged for him to leave before the morning." he told him, then he turned to mara, "you cannot draw any attention to you or him." He said sternly, "his departure from here, and his arrival on Naboo must be kept secret."_

_xx_

_Luke groaned as his eyes opened, he felt terrible. "What happened?"_

_"You were shot with a poisoned dart," his father's voice was angry as he sat down beside him. _

_Lifting his head, he frowned. "What's wrong?"  
_

_Vader sighed and shook his head, "it is not safe for you to remain here.' he told Luke, "you are being taken to Naboo, where you will be staying until I find out who is trying to have you killed."  
_

_Luke's eyes went wide, he was leaving his father already? So soon after finding him, and now they were being separated again? His shoulders slumped, "isn't there some way that I could stay here?"  
_

_"Not without endangering your life," Vader reached out and gripped his son's shoulder, 'it will not be long Luke, just until I find who is responsible."_

_Nodding, Luke yawned tiredly. "What about my training?" he had been looking forward to learning from his father.  
_

_"It has been taken care of," Vader told him, "The Emperor has assigned someone to teach you while you are away."  
_

_His eyes closing, Luke forced them open to ask one last question, "when am i leaving?"  
_

_"You will be on Naboo when you wake," Vader told him as Luke's eyes closed. A moment later and he was asleep.  
_


	9. Chapter 7 Present

**_OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT._**

Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.

**_CHAPTER SEVEN - Present.  
_**

_"you've really done it this time."_

Looking up at Mara's telepathic message, he inwardly winced. There was only one reason she would have turned up here - The Emperor had sent her. Taking a deep breath, he looked around the crowded mess area_

She stood at the entrance, waiting. Standing, Luke smiled at Han as the smuggler frowned, "it's not polite to keep a lady waiting." he said, nodding toward Mara. Han's eyes went wide, and Luke chuckled, "seriously, look away." He told him, walking towards Mara.

She grinned, striding towards him. It was only part acting on his part as he pulled Mara into a passionate kiss, Mara leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Why haven't you contacted the Emperor?"

It had been almost three weeks since the destruction of the Death Star, and Luke had been putting off the inevitable communication. "Are you kidding," he whispered back, "I can't get a moment to myself." Ever since the Rebel's victory, Luke had become a 'hero' to the Rebellion - and as such, he had no privacy, everyone wanted to talk to him every minute of every day.

Mara rolled her eyes, "come on." Pulling back, she took his hand and grinned, "maybe we should go someplace a little more... Private." She suggested, letting her voice carry to the gaping rebel's without raising her voice.

Luke nodded, returning her grin, "i know just the place." Inside he was a bundle of nerves, outside he was cool and calm as he lead Mara out of the mess toward his sleeping quarters.

x

"How much trouble am I in?" Luke asked as soon as the door slid shut.

Mara shrugged, "I'm glad I'm not you." She told him, "and if I were you, I'd be very glad that you're here and not there."

Groaning, Luke shook his head. He was dead. "Ok then..." He had no choice, he had to_

"Oh will you stop stalling and contact him already!" Mara dropped down onto his bed, "waiting isn't going to make it any easier."

Closing his eyes, Luke nodded and took a deep breath as he opened his comlink.

_"Would you care to explain how exactly you managed to allow the Death Star to be destroyed?"_

Luke blanched, apparently they were skipping pleasantries. "it wasn't my doing," he said, quickly explaining how Han had left, and then returned to fire the missile that blew up the Death Star.

The Emperor's response was instantaneous, _"correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't your Father tell you to ensure that no one left the Base?"_

"There was no way to stop him from leaving without raising suspicion," Luke told him, "he was leaving to pay off a debt to Jaba the Hutt, nothing I said persuaded him to stay."

_"But he came back?"_

"yes," Luke closed his eyes, "he came out of hyperspace right near the Death Star, by the time I sensed his arrival, he had already fired the missile."

Palpatine sighed, _"I am displease, Luke."_

Swallowing, Luke took a deep breath. "We can still destroy the Rebellion," he said, "maybe we can't destroy them all at once, but we can weed them out until they're defeated."

_"Do not fail me again," _Palpatine warned him.

Luke sighed with relief as the connection was severed. "Well that went well," Mara smiled, kissing the back of his neck, "you almost couldn't tell that you were terrified."

Luke turned his head to look at her, his eyes narrowed in a vicious glare. He grabbed her arms, holding them pinned behind her as he pushed her back onto the bed. "I'm not afraid of anyone."

Mara grinned up at him, her eyes gleaming, "then kill me... Or kiss me," She said, her eyebrows raised, "... We both know you're only capable of one."

Staring down at her, Luke felt his fury fade, smiling, he leaned down and kissed her. "Don't ever call me scared again."

_Ok, I know it's short, but I just wanted to introduce Mara into the story. The next chapter will be longer, I promise._


	10. Chapter 8 Past

_**OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT.**_

_**Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT - Past.**_

_Luke groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he felt weak, and his head throbbed with a stabbing pain._

"_Well it's about time."_

_Blinking rapidly to clear his blurred vision, Luke frowned at the girl standing in the doorway. "Who are you?"_

"_Mara jade," walking into the room, she shrugged. "The Emperor tasked me with your training in the Force."_

_Sitting up, Luke shook his head. "I thought my Father was teaching me?"_

"_He's staying on Coruscant," Mara told him, "trying to find whoever shot you."_

"_How long have I been unconscious?" Swinging his legs out of the bed, Luke pushed himself to his feet._

_As he swayed, Mara reached out, grasping his arm to hold him steady. "A couple of days," she pushed him back onto the bed. "You're not ready to get up yet."_

"_I want to speak to my Father."_

_Mara nodded, "he told me to contact him the moment you woke." _

_xx_

_Vader stared at Mara's hologram, his arms folded over his chest. "Luke has woken?"_

"_Yes, Lord Vader." The red haired girl nodded, "he's still weak, but he'll be completely recovered in a day or two."_

"_I want to speak with him."_

"_Of cause," Mara nodded again, "he's right here."_

_He was still weak, but he could stand on his own. Smiling at his son, Vader glanced at Mara, "leave."_

"_Yes, Lord Vader." She bowed her head, before her hologram flickered and vanished. _

_Looking at his son, Vader smiled again. "You look better."_

"I_ feel better too," Luke smiled weakly, "Mara said you were trying to find the shooter?"_

"_I am," Sighing, Vader shook his head. "However, it is proving... Difficult."_

"_How long do I have to stay here?"_

"_Until it is safe for you to return, Son." Vader smiled at him, "I will find your attacker soon enough."_

_Nodding, Luke sighed. "Will you be able to visit?"_

"_No," Vader shook his head, wishing that he could. "I cannot risk leading your attacker to you," until he had dealt with the threat against his son, he would not be able to be with him._

_Luke frowned, "how could the Emperor have found someone to teach me so quickly?" _

_His father frowned, shaking his head. "What do you mean?"_

"_Mara told me that The Emperor contacted her before you had even reached the Medcenter," Luke shrugged, "I was wondering how he could have known?" _

_How indeed? Vader's frown matched Luke's. "I didn't tell the Emperor of your attack until after I arrived at the Medcenter with you..." Closing his eyes, Vader silently cursed, he had been a fool. "... If the Emperor was behind the attack, then we must be careful."_

"_Do you think he knows about..." Luke glanced around himself, then dropped his voice, "... Our plan?"_

_Vader shook his head, "if he did, he would have had simply killed you." No, Palpatine had a different motive for poisoning his son. "For now, we must be cautious." looking at his son, Vader took a deep breath. "Learn all you can from Mara," He told him, "And it would be wise if we did not speak of our plan again, until your training is complete." When Luke was ready, the Emperor would fall, and with his son at his side, he would rule the galaxy. _


	11. Chapter 9 Present

_**OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT.**_

_**Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.**_

**_CHAPTER NINE - Present._**

Luke scowled, clenching his fists as as he paced his room. Since the Death Star's destruction four months ago, he had been trying to sabotage the rebellion in any way he could. He'd given his father information about supply shipments ensuring they never arrived, had given the location of the Rebel bases on Tierfon and Spefik. Now there were people blaming him, not many, but enough to raise suspicion. He needed a reason for them to trust him, needed to do something to draw their suspicion from him...

Obi-wan.

Everyone knew he'd been captured. if he 'rescued' him, no one would ever suspect him... But there was one slight problem, he couldn't trust Obi-wan; the Jedi would warn the Rebellion the first chance he got - unless he was too afraid to. Luke grinned, if he threatened to kill Leia if Obi-wan didn't do exactly as he was told, Obi-wan would do anything to protect her.

Opening the com-link to his father, Luke took a deep breath as he waited.

_"I thought you said you didn't have any new information."_

Luke shook his head. "I don't," he closed his eyes and growled softly. "What I have, is a problem."

_"They're starting to suspect you, aren't they?"_

His father was astute, sighing, Luke ran a hand through his hair. "i have a plan to gain their trust again," he said, swallowing as he stilled himself for his father's anger. "I need to free Obi-wan."

For a moment there was complete silence, _"I'm sorry,"_ Vader's voice was a low growl. _"But I could have sworn you said we need to_ free_ Obi-wan."_

Cringing slightly, Luke took a deep breath. "I need to make it look like I 'rescued' him, that way, no one would ever doubt me again."

Vader cursed, _"you do know he could out you to the Rebel leaders."_

"I've thought about that," Luke said, folding his arms. "If I make him believe that I will kill Princess Leia if he is 'uncooperative', he will do everything I say to keep her safe."

_"This is a risky plan Luke."_

"Yes. But if it pays off, I'll be able to sabotage the Rebellion without raising suspicion."

Vader sighed,_ "you had better know what you're doing."_

"I do," Luke said confidently. At least he thought he did. Licking his lips, Luke took a deep breath. "I'll talk to the leaders immediately." This was a mission they would be extremely eager to approve.

x

"You've found Obi-wan Kenobi?"

Looking at Mon Mothma, Luke nodded. "I still have a few contacts in the Empire," he said cryptically, "all of them say the same thing."Taking a deep breath, Luke let it out slowly. "Obi-wan is being held in the Imperial Prison ISO-L8."

"How reliable is your information?' Leia asked.

Luke shrugged, "reliable enough to trust." He looked at Han and cocked his head, "you want to come and check it out?"

"You bet," Han grinned at Luke, "I'm getting bored sitting here doing nothing."

"Leia," Luke faced her, "are you coming?"

"Absolutely," Leia smiled. If they succeeded in rescuing Obi-wan Kenobi, it would be a great loss to the Empire.

xxx

As Vader entered his cell, Obi-wan looked up at him. The Jedi was chained to the back wall of the cell; over the last four months, he had been subjected to multiple torture sessions, the most recent having been two days previously.

"What do you want?"

Smiling, Vader shrugged. "I thought you might like to know that you're being freed."

"_Freed_?" Obi-wan snorted as he looked at Vader and shook his head, "you haven't lost your sense of humour."

"This is not a joke," Vader stepped close to him, "Luke will be here before the end of the day." Gripping, Obi-wan's chin tightly, Vader forced him to look at him. "You will ensure that Luke isn't suspected in any further sabotage attempts on the Rebellion."

"I will never-"

"If you don't, Princess Leia will be killed."

Obi-wan's eyes widened, "you can't be serious."

"You will do as Luke tells you, or the Princess will die." As Obi-wan closed his eyes, turning his head away from him, Vader chuckled. "You should be happy, Obi-wan. if not for Luke's scheme, you'd be trapped here forever."

xxx

"Ok, this is it." Luke looked at Han, Chewie and Leia, "I know my way to the cell blocks," he told them, "But I'm going to need a distraction to get passed unnoticed."

"I think we can handle that," Han said, grinning at Luke. "You go get the old man, we'll keep the Imperials busy."

"i won't be long," Luke said, as Han and Leia engaged them, he slipped out of the Falcon.

None of the prison staff were going to really stop them, they had been informed of his plan. They would 'fight' until Luke got back to the ship up with Obi-wan; all they were doing, was making his 'rescue' look real.

x

Darting into Obi-wan's cell, Luke closed the door. Turning to face him, Luke scowled. "Remember, if you try anything, Leia will die."

"I know." Obi-wan's head was lowered, unable to look at Luke.

Snorting, Luke shook his head. "You only have yourself to blame for how I turned out," not that he was complaining, "all you had to do, was tell me the truth."

Now Obi-wan's head lifted, "I'm sorry." He'd ruined everything, by going along with Owen's decision to keep the truth from Luke.

"Because of you, I spent _fifteen years_ believing my father was dead." Leaning close to him, Luke grinned, "I'm going to make you suffer for just as long." Swinging his lightsaber through the chains holding Obi-wan up, he caught the old Jedi roughly as he fell. "Having you help me destroy the rebellion, is just the beginning."

xx

Ducking the blaster fire from the prison guards, Han cursed. "we can't hold them off much longer!"

Chewie growled in agreement, firing at the Imperials.

"We just need to give Luke a little more time," she knew he would make it, they just needed to hold out a little longer. She broke into a smile as she saw Luke and Obi-wan, run into the hanger.

"Here they come." Leia's voice was relieved as she saw Luke running towards the Falcon, supporting Obi-wan when he nearly fell.

"About time!" Han said, firing at the Imperials who were closing in. "Get ready to take off," Leia told Han, covering Luke and Obi-wan as they ran...

Luke and Obi-wan staggered onto the ship, "We're in!" Luke yelled to Han, "Let's go!"

The Millennium Falcon powered away from the Imperial Prison, disappearing from the prisoner guards view as the ship made the into hyperspace.


	12. Chapter 10 Present

_**OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT.**_

_**Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.**_

Since I started this story with two 'Past' chapters with my Prologue, I have been thinking of having two 'Present' chapters to balance the story out... So this chapter is based in the Present like the last.

**_CHAPTER TEN - Present._**

Obi-wan closed his eyes and sighed and his laid on the bed in the Med-bay of the Rebel base, he'd failed, Luke had been their only hope, now he was evil; he'd failed Anakin, and he'd failed Luke... And now, now he was aiding the Empire in destroying the Rebellion.

If he told Luke that leia was his sister, it wouldn't help his situation, someone else would be threatened in her place.

"... You really are a hero to the Rebellion Luke."

Leia's words made his heart break; a hero, it was what Luke was supposed to be, instead, he was eradicating the Rebellion from the inside; he wasn't their salvation, he was their destruction.

"Leia, if it's ok, I'd like to introduce Mara to Obi-wan privately."

Sighing, Obi-wan shook his head, without Leia there, he wouldn't have to pretend to be 'good'.

"Of cause," Leia's answer was instantaneous, "I need to tell Han about the new weapons supply shipment coming in from Barkhesh, he insisted on helping with the escort after last time."

Obi-wan inwardly cringed, wondering how long it would be before Vader learned that piece of information.

"I can't believe you got Obi-wan out of there!" The new voice was filled with praise... Then Luke appeared, ducking into the room with a red haired girl leaning against him. As luke closed the door, she slapped his shoulder. "I can't believe you got him out of there!" She snapped, glaring at Luke. "Are you completely insane?!"

"No," Luke scowled at her, "I know what I'm doing, he won't be a problem..." He grinned at Obi-wan evilly, "... Will you Obi-wan?"

Looking away from Luke, Obi-wan shook his head, "No." To protect Leia, he would do as he was told.

Standing over him, Luke folded his arms. "Before I let you leave here, we need to go over the rules."

Of cause they did, sitting up with a wince, Obi-wan sighed. "Enlighten me."

"Since I'm not stupid enough to trust you, you'll stay with me or Mara at all times." He told Obi-wan, "You do whatever I tell you to without hesitation..." Luke leaned over him, scowling, "... And you don't keep anything from me."

Obi-wan closed his eyes, silently cursing; if he didn't tell Luke about Leia now, and he found out later... A lot of people would be killed in retaliation. Sighing, Obi-wan looked at Luke. "You can't kill Leia," he had no choice, he had to tell him.

"Don't give me a reason to, and I won't."

"Luke..." Shaking his head, Obi-wan swallowed. "... She's your sister."

Luke blinked, stepping back in shock, as he recovered his face twisted into a feral scowl. "What did you say?"

"Leia is your sister," Obi-wan repeated, "Your twin sister."

Mara's eyes widened, then she snorted and shook her head. "Princess Leia is Bail Organa's-"

"Adoptive daughter," Obi-wan said, cutting her off. "She is actually the daughter of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker."

Luke stared at Obi-wan, his face red with fury. He'd kept this from him! His father he could almost understand, but not telling him he had a sister?! Scowling, Luke gritted his teeth, Obi-wan would suffer for this. "Get up!"

As Obi-wan obeyed, Luke grabbed his arm, dragging him to the open door. for a moment, Luke just stood there, taking note of everyone who was nearby, then he surreptitiously held out a hand. Obi-wan barely held back his cry of horror as General Vernan simply collapsed, instantly dead.

His eyes wide with shock, Obi-wan staggered as Luke shoved him back. "Never keep anything from me again!" Luke snarled, his eyes snapping with fury.

His face ashen, Obi-wan barely managed a nod, his mind still in shock from Luke's murderous act.

"Luke," Mara reached out and grasped his shoulder, "calm down..." She looked outside the door, "... If anyone hears you..."

Luke took a deep, calming breath. glaring at Obi-wan, Luke shook his head. "Stay with him," he snapped, "I'm going to contact my father."

x

_"What did you say?"_  
Luke scowled and folded his arms, "according to Obi-wan, Leia is my sister."

_"A sister..."_ Vader frowned thoughtfully, _"... If you can turn her to the darkside, she would be a worthy ally."_

"Yes," Luke agreed, "But Leia hates you." She would never join them', and if Luke told her she was his sister - and Vader's daughter - she would never believe him.

Vader frowned, his hologram flickering. _"Perhaps you could find a way to begin training her?"_ He suggested, _"Use her potential in the Force to sway her."_

It was possible, but he would have to he very careful.

_"Don't let Obi-wan out of your sight."_

Like he needed to be told that! "i won't," Luke's scowl deepened, "Mara's with him now..." Luke frowned, pursing his lips. "Should we tell Palpatine about Leia?"

_"Not unless we have to,"_ Vader shook his head,_ "He would see her as too much of a threat, and you would be ordered to kill her."_

"There's one more thing you should know about," Luke grinned slightly, "There's a weapons supply shipment coming in from Barkhesh-"

_"I will make sure that the weapons never reach the Rebellion."_

Luke nodded, "Han Solo is going to be part of the escort..." Luke cocked his head, "... Maybe you could put out his location to a few bounty hunters." They didn't necessarily have to kill Han, if his life was on the line, he would always do anything to save his own skin before anyone else - well, almost always, and it was his involvement with the Death Star's destruction that made him a dangerous threat.

Vader nodded,_ "I'm sure I can arrange something..."_ smiling at his son, Vader took a deep breath. _"You have done well, Luke... I am proud of you."_

His eyes widening, Luke smiled at Vader. "Thank you, Father."


	13. Chapter 11 Past

_**OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT.**_

_**Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.**_

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN - Past.**_

_Landing his ship near the Lars Homestead, Bail leaped out, he ran urgently towards the house. Raising a fist to the door, Bail knocked franticly, loudly. A moment later the door slid open-_

_Owen's eyes widened with shock, "What are you doing here?"_

_"Luke's disappeared!"_

_"What do you mean, Luke's disappeared?" Obi-wan stared at Bail, Owen and Beru stood beside him, their faces white with shock and fear._

_"No one knows where he is," Bail told them, "when I asked Vader why he'd been hidden away, he said it was 'For Luke's safety'."_

_Obi-wan frowned, that was ominous. "You haven't been able to find anything?"_

_"It's like he vanished off the face of the universe," Bail shook his head, "no one knows why he's gone, or where he is."_

_xxx_

_Luke grinned, bringing his lightsaber up to block Mara's attack. "When are we going to start doing harder drills?"_

_"When you're ready."_

_Looking at her, Luke rolled his eyes. "And you decide when I'm ready?"_

_"Of course..." As Luke's shoulders slumped, Mara smiled at him. "This isn't something you want to rush," she told him, "I'm not saying that you're not , .. But the last thing you want to do, is move on before you're really ready."_

_"But you think I'm ready for something harder?" Luke asked, lowering his lightsaber as he stared at her_  
_The motion was fast, coming at him with no warning-_

_Luke snapped his lightsaber, the red blade clashing with Mara's._

_Cocking her head, Mara grinned. "I think we can try something a little more challenging."_

_"Yes!" Luke's face split into a wide grin, his eyes gleaming with joy. "I can't wait to start sparring-"_

_"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Mara cut him off, she looked at him critically, frowning - he was still recovering from the poisoning, still wasn't quite at full strength... "I think that's enough for today."_

_Luke stared at her, his face crestfallen. "But-"_

_"No..." Mara shook her head, "You're overdoing it." if he suffered a relapse, Vader would blame her. "We'll work more tomorrow."_

_Luke sighed and glanced at the four guards, "Do they have to be here all the time?"_

_"The Emperor assigned them to protect you," Mara reminded him, "We don't know who's after you, and for all we know, they know you're here."_

_"I know..." Luke grimaced and followed Mara back towards the lake house, "... But I feel like a prisoner." He couldn't take two steps outside without the guards being there, they stood outside his bedroom, insisted on entering every room before him - it was enough to drive him crazy!_

_xx_

_Vader scowled, pacing his apartment. Two weeks,two weeks and he wasn't any closer to finding the Shooter! He wanted to be with Luke, wanted to be the one to train him. .. But that wouldn't happen until Luke was 'safe'._

_He still couldn't figure out why Palpatine had ordered the attack on Luke, had no evidence, so he couldn't confront shook his head, snarling in frustration; there had to be some way to identify the Shooter, some way to link him to the Emperor..._

_But so far he had been unable to find anything!_

_Closing his eyes, Vader took a deep breath. He would achieve nothing by losing control of himself, he needed to relax, to concentrate. The answer would come to him in time; and Palpatine would rue the day he tried to harm his son._

_xxx_

_"We have to find him!" Beru cried desperately, "we have to do something!"_

_"But what do we do?" Bail shook his head, "where do we begin?" He spread his hands, "we don't know where luke has been taken, we don't know if he's even alive-"_

_"So you would do nothing?!" Owen scowled at Bail, "you would leave luke to his fate-?!"_

_"Enough," Obi-wan stood and shook his head, "this isn't helping us..." He looked to Owen and Beru, "You two will stay here, in case Luke has escaped..." it wasn't likely, but it was possible. his gaze went to bail, "You need to go back to Coruscant, keep an eye on Vader, tyr and find out anything about Luke."_

_"What are you going to do?" Beru was calmer now, they were doing something, someone was taking control of the situation._

_Obi-wan lifted his head, "I am going to join the Rebellion, and use their resources to try to find Luke."_


	14. Chapter 12 Present

_**OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT.**_

_**Vader discovers Luke when he is 15, with the truth revealed Luke finds questioning everything he thinks he knows. Will he turn to the darkside, join Vader, overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy with him as Father and Son? Or will Vader come to love the son he never knew, and finally fulfill his destiny? Suitless Vader.**_

_**CHAPTER TWELVE - Present.**_

"I'm going to _kill_ that spy if it's the last thing I do!"

Luke didn't know whether to scream with fury, or laugh at Han's angry outburst - he hadn't expected the smuggler to return. Glancing at Mara, he motioned for her to follow him as he pulled Obi-wan to his feet.

Looking at him, Obi-wan shook his head. "How long do you think you can really go undetected?" Luke wasn't stupid, he had to realize that sooner or later, he would be found out.

"I have everything under control," Luke said quietly, one arm draping across Obi-wan's shoulders as he lead the Jedi towards the hangar. "You should be worried about your own future."

"I stopped caring about what happened to me, a long time ago." Obi-wan whispered as he shook his head, "they will find you out sooner or later."

"By the time they do, it will be too late." Mara grinned as she reached them, "we know what we're doing."

Snorting, Luke raised his eyebrows. "We? I thought this was my plan?"

"Ah, but who's keeping the Emperor off your back?"

Grinning ar Mara, Luke blinked at her innocently. "I thought that was my father's job?"

Laughing, Mara folded her arms, "so, what am I?"

"A beautiful woman?"

Snorting, Mara chuckled, "Nice save."

As they walked into the hangar, Luke actually froze in shock-

The weapons shipment had made it through! Only the Millenium Falcon was left as the 'escort'; the ship had been shot badly, and Han and stood beside Chewie, swearing angrily as he stared at his ship, a blood soaked bandage wrapped around his head.

"Han!" Running forward, Luke made his voice high with worry. "What happened?!"

"We flew right into an ambush," Han snarled, "we were facing two Imperial Star Destroyers, and that was before the bounty hunters showed up!"

"Bounty hunters? Why were they-"

Luke cut Leia off as she arrived, "The spy must have told the Emperor, that Han would be there."

Looking at Han, Leia shook her head, "We need to get you to the Medbay."

"I'm fine," Han snapped, shrugging Leia off as she reached for the bandage on his head. "We need to get the weapons unloaded-"

"They don't need you for that," Obi-wan smiled at him, "What we need to do, is make sure you're alright."

"Obi-wan's right," Luke placed a hand on Han's shoulder, "We've got everything handled here."

As Han opened his mouth to protest, Leia shook her head. "Stop being stubborn, go and get yourself seen to."

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Han scowled, stalking out of the hangar without another word.

xx

"What happened?" Luke snapped as he glared at his father's hologram, "I thought you were going to make sure the weapons shipment was destroyed? And Han wasn't supposed to make it back!"

"_The bounty hunters started fighting each other when they realized they were all after Solo," _Vader explained, "_we were forced to attack them-"_

"And Han escaped while you were fighting," Luke closed his eyes and growled, "I want him dead!"

Vader sighed, "_you must be patient Luke." _ He warned his son, "_Don't do anything rash."_

Closing his eyes, Luke growled, "He could ruin everything!" And now, Han would be on a mission to discover the identity of the spy.

"_Then you will have to be careful," _Vader looked at his son seriously, "_Don't do anything that will attract attention."_

"I know," Luke cocked his head, his angry scowl turning to a slow grin. "But there's no reason why I can't arrange for han to have a little 'accident', while I 'help' him search for the spy."

Vader smiled at Luke, "_Then you have solved your own problem."_

"Yeah, I have to do everything myself." Luke joked, grinning as his father's eyebrows rose. "Oh, there's one more thing that you'll find very interesting."

Folding his arms, Vader regarded his son curiously. "_And what would that be?"_

"There's a base on Generis,' Luke told Vader, "It's a communications center for the Outer Rim, and it also has a number of supply depots for the sector."

"_Well, there won't be a base on Generis for much longer,"_Vader smiled, "_The Emperor will be pleased with this information."_

x

"Luke, don't do this."

Glaring at Obi-wan, Luke shook his head. "Don't tell me what to do," he snarled, "or have you forgotten about General Vernan already?"

Blanching, Obi-wan looked away from Luke and shook his head. Of course he hadn't forgotten about General Vernan, he doubted he would ever be able to forget the casual ease in which Luke had killed him. But he couldn't do nothing while Luke planned Han's murder.

Scowling at him, Luke pushed Obi-wan back against the wall of their 'shared' sleeping quarters. "Don't even think about going against me," he snapped, "because it won't be you who pays for your actions." Leaning closer, Luke growled angrily. "Give me a reason, any reason, and I will kill every person on this base."


End file.
